Typical tape data storage and retrieval methods involve recording or writing data in tracks running length-wise down the tape, as well as retrieving or reading such data tracks from the tape. A multiple stripe head is used to write and/or read many parallel tracks. Optical tape data storage and retrieval systems using laser heads may operate in a similar fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,339, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a system and method for data storage and retrieval unitizing a tape medium and a rotary head assembly. In one disclosed embodiment, the system includes a head that may be swept substantially perpendicularly across a tape while the tape is moved longitudinally past the moving head.